A shining Journey
by DahBunnahKing
Summary: So What happens when a "Normal" girl suddenly wakes up in the world of every kid's dream? That right! The pokemon world! It's not exactly what she expected, thats for sure. Follow Dan on her confusing, yet somewhat exciting pokemon journey.
1. A memory? perhaps?

**Erm...well...this is my first attempt at a fanfiction folks! I'd thought I'd write about something I'm familiar with...pokemon!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy my story so far. I hope to write and upload more chapters when I have time. =)**

**- Dah Bunnah King**

A tall silhouette danced along the face of a giant, towering rock. A fire blazed bright red, obscuring the figure that stood outside the ring of light in shadows. The shadow moved back and forth. The figure was pacing feverishly, as if thinking deeply about something. Another figure rose. This one was odd in shape, almost rock like. Two tube-like arms rose slightly as it floated in mid-air. It let out a metallic cry, a yawn of some sort. The first figure, obviously a human, walked to the bizarrely shaped rock and raised a single hand that met it. The fire wavered and the shadows danced once more. The night scene faded to black, soon replaced by another.

_The sun shone brightly. It was nearly impossible to merely open my eyes without being blinded by the bright summer sun. The heat it exerted warmed my usually cold hands and long untidy brown hair. After getting used the light, I examined the area around me. A small, grassy field lay in front of me and a small forest met it farther on. It seemed to be a small backyard. Soon enough I found the house behind me. It was warm yellow in color, familiar and welcoming. Boxes of flowers crowded the steps. They were in all of the colors of the rainbow, blue, yellow, green, orange and arranged carefully. Empty pots took up the space the boxes didn't. A large pile of dirt claimed its spot by the side of the house. For a second, I had forgotten where and what I was until I heard my name being called._

_The kind and deep voice vibrated in my ears. I turned to see a face I failed to notice. His gray hair was messily brushed and his t-shirt and jeans were just as unkempt. Yet, despite his sloppy appearance I found him inviting and trustworthy. He laughed as I ran towards him, my surprisingly small legs made it difficult to reach him, but I eventually found myself embraced by his long arms. _

"_oh, how are we ever going to get you to fulfill your dreams if your so scared of a big Pokémon?"_

_I tiny tingle of recognization ran through my brain. Steven's gray eyes twinkled as he chuckled, his chest tickling mine as it heaved up and down with his breaths. A small metallic giggle joined his, I quickly recognized the blue creature standing beside Steven. Metagross._

"_I…I'm sorry…" My mouth a voice seemed to have a mind of it's own. Although I was still thoroughly puzzled at the situation, some other part of me knew exactly what was going on._

_Steven's mouth pulled into an amused-looking smile. "It's quite all right. You'll get it soon. Why don't we take a break?" At these words he released his arms and stood to hold out a hand._

"_I…want to try…again…"_

_Steven tilted his head in surprise. His gray hair cascaded down over his face and eyes. He quickly caught himself and brushed his hair away with a finger. "Are you sure?"_

_I felt myself nod and reach up to the blue pokemon. The metagross crooned in it's metallic voice as I tenderly touched the steel X between it's eyes. I could just reach the bottom part of the space between it's eyes. I gained my confidence and rubbed the steel. The Metagross smiled._

"_See?" I turned to Steven. I was aware of the fierce, confident look that had conquered over my soft, round face. Steven noticed it to._

"_You're growing" He said "You'll get along fine with any pokemon."_


	2. Waking up to a blinding light

**Here be the second chapter. They aren't that long...are they? ummm...I'll...work...on that... /**

**Once again, happy reading!**

**-Dah Bunnah King**

Steven's voice still echoed into my mind as the image faded. Something about a dream with pokemon. It swarmed in my mind like angry beedrill. The metagross' low hum joined, it became a nameless musical number. Each note was a thought I couldn't completely make out, every rest was blankness that had to be filled in. Only when I saw sunlight did I relax.

I blew aside a green leaf that blocked most of my view, then instantly regretted it. Yellow light engulfed my one peaking eye, blinding me. I'm not much of a screamer, but even my own scream rang inside my ears. I abruptly sat up and I tore at my eye balls, shutting the lids. More bright lights flashed inside the darkness, though thankfully it was much calmer.

A hand suddenly gripped my arm, surprising me. I jumped sitting down.

"Oh man! Dan, are you okay?"

"um…yeah…it's just the light…" I continued to hold my hand over my eyes until the flashing stopped. "How…do you know my nickname?" Only a few people called me Dan, and this voice wasn't the least bit familiar.

"Why would I not know it?" I focused my eyes for a second, adjusting to the light. A bob of green hair hastily jumped around, circling me. "did something happen?" I finally met a face. The boy's blue eyes constantly moved, examining me quickly, as if worried. It was none other then Wally.

"Wha-what is going…what are…" I stuttered. Wally pointed to my eyes, frowning.

"Are you eyes okay?" He was completely oblivious to my confusion.

I shook my head to re-arrange my brown curls falling over my eyes "um, yeah, I'm fine…what are you—"

"your eyes are pretty sensitive…are you sure?" Wally's pale skin reflected light. I blinked, trying to fight back tears of pain. I continued to object, "I'm good…but…where the _heck _am I? Whats going on?"

Wally's brow furrowed. He looked to be just as confused as I was. "what do you mean?" He coughed into his fist "We're right outside Lilycove…you don't remember?"

_Remember what?_ I frowned "no…"

"You had a long night…" Wally's coughing increased suddenly. He reached into his bag beside him and took out an inhaler "I shouldn't be surprised you'd forget…" He quickly took a long draught from the inhaler, and sighed in relief afterwards.

_Asthma _I remembered Wally's issues with his breathing from when I played my pokemon ruby version, although it gave little hints it was obvious what was wrong.

"You okay?" I asked.

Wally put down his inhaler and looked at me blankly. Surprisingly, he started to chuckle.

I frowned uneasily. "Wha-what did I do?"

"Oh, it's nothing Dan…" He tried to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand "I just find it…funny that you would ask me that after I was just worrying about you…" He giggled a little under his breath.

I couldn't really resist, I giggled a little bit too. Soon enough we were both laughing our heads off for no reason in particular.

After calming down a bit, Wally huffed and grabbed his inhaler "that's just like you too Dan" he wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of his right eye. I too wiped away tears while trying not to start uproar of laughter again.

Wally pressed his inhaler to his lips. After a short pause he pulled it away and tossed it into his nearby, open bag. "We should be off now, huh? Everyone's waiting for our arrival!"


	3. Away!

**Third chapter...yay!**

**It's...kinda longer...I guess *scratches head***

**No Reviews yet, not that I expected any right away.**

**It's that time of year again...yerps! CHRISTMAS! I might be supah busy so I have nooo idea if I'll be able to upload any more chapter or write up some more durning the week-long break...we'll have tah see I guess!**

**Have fun reading!**

**- Dan Bunnah King**

* * *

For a brief moment, the night scene with the human-silhouette and the rock-like creature flashed in my mind. Both seemed to be turned in my direction, as if they could see me.

I followed Wally and stood. "Don't forget your bag," he informed me, pointing to a draw-string bag near to were I was sitting the second before. It looked suspiciously like the Alphonse Elric bag I had crocheted, although it was bigger in size: enough to fit all of a traveling pokemon trainer's needs. I heaved it onto my shoulder, noting the two eyes and zig-zaggy, wobaffet-like mouth across the top and the small gray horn and white feather just on top of the face. _Yep, just like Alphonse…_I thought exuberantly.

It was then that I properly noticed my apparel. I wore a simple, green hoddie. The black, pokeball markings on it were similar to the ones on the trainer may's jacket. Underneath that was a black tank-top. My jeans were…well…just like any other jeans…simple enough clothing. I shrugged mentally.

"Where exactly are we headed Wally?" I fiddled with the zipper of my hoodie

"Lilycove of course! We've got places to go and a boat to catch!" He picked up his one-strap backpack. "We might have enough time to visit the art museum if you would like. I know you'd like that." He grinned. "I heard they had some new art up anyway. It'd be worth seeing before we leave."

_Leave? He says it as if it's for good…_I decided not to question it. I nodded instead. "Alright! Lead the way, I've got your back!"

The look Wally gave me was almost unsure, or even hesitant, but he nodded and started off. I kept up with him.

The wind blew lightly, but just enough that it whisked your hair this way and that. After years of playing my Ruby version continuously, I practically heard the route 121 music in my head, and started to hum along without even realizing it.

"enjoying yourself?"

"hm?"

Wally looked back at me, smiling mischievously "you know I can hear you…right?"

"um…ah hahahaha…" I blushed

"Whats is that called anyway?"

"What…? Oh…erm…" What could I say? The route 121 music? "I…don't really have a name for it you see…"

Wally brushed his green bangs out of his eyes. "aw okay. I have to say though…it fits this weather quite nicely if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "It always reminds me of the wind…" I was interrupted by a sudden low and drawn out beeping noise. Something wobbled in my bag and threatened to pull me down. Wally quickly came to my side as I was nearly thrown to the ground. Luckly I caught onto a nearby branch for support.

"oh no…" A large, cartoony tear-drop traveled down the side of Wally's head. Just As was about to ask, Wally tore my bag off my bag and dug out a pokeball, tossing it to me. Crying out in surprise, I juggled the ball between my hands before finally firmly grasping it. At that same moment, a transparent thin line of red shot out from the center of the pokeball, landing on the ground in front of me.

Wally whimpered and dodged behind me, grasping both my shoulder like one would grab a shield.

Slowly the red beam of light took shape. A shape I instantly recognized. In a burst of light, the flame pokemon appeared, striking a magnificent pose. At the sight of me, it growled angrily and stomped over. Wally whimpered once more and ducked. The Cahrmeleon grabbed my leg with his claw and gripped it tightly, pinching it.

Just as quickly the pokemon released me. I grasped my leg in pain and waited for the air to re-enter it as I fought bak tears. When I recovered I stared down at the flame pokemon, giving it a disapproving look. He turned away, acting like nothing had happened.

"What was that for?" I stood to my full height, still quite taller then medium pokemon, but I never looked intimidating in the first place. "If you needed something Kan you could have just asked instead of hurting me!"

Still hiding, Wally moaned a little. I resisted the urge to shoot him a glare. Kan ignored us both. He snuffed a little through his nose. A bit of black smoke rose in the air and mingled with the fresh air before it was quickly blown away by the crisp breeze. "Well?" I challenged. No reply. Call me crazy, but I expected this sort of personality from my very first pokemon,

Yup, my first. A Charmander.


	4. The flame pokemon

**I'm back again!**

**Whatdayahknow? I uploaded something! Hope you like it.**

**- Bunnah King**

* * *

_The young girl examined the pokeball she held in her small, pudgy hands with bright hazel eyes. They glinted in the over hanging light. Two figures stood over her, smiling happily._

"_Do you know what it is?" The smaller of the two said._

_Slowly, the girl nodded. Her eyes seemed to smile, although her mouth was hanging open in a stunned gape. _

"_Well…then open it!" the taller exclaimed, his grin almost as wide as an aipom's. _

_The girl nodded. Hesitantly, she lifted her arm, chest level. The pokeball vibrated slightly. A thin beam of light all to familiar to the girl rose from the pokeball. The light slowly took shape. Both of the figures smiled. Eventually the mesmerized girl's face joined in. She gripped the pokeball tightly, knowing her future, however long away it seemed. Being as great as her older siblings…she knew it….was to be her destiny. One day. The pokemon in front of her blinked innocently. At that very moment, when meeting eyes, they both knew._

_She found it hard to speak "B-Brothers?" Her eyes never left the pokemon in front of her, who looked back with equal interest. "I-I'll be good. I'll be one of the best…I hope…" Girl and pokemon embraced as friends._

"MAYBE WE SHOULD CAMP HERE?"

Wally's voice was loud and obvious, his attempt to blow off our steam.

"Kan! Cut it out already!" I yelled, furiously trying to get Kan back into his pokeball. The red beam shot like an arrow at Kan, but he nimbly dodged it with a simple jump. Being inexperienced with this whole real-life-pokemon thing, it took me second to recollect myself and figure out where Kan had jumped off to.

His mocking cry sounded from behind me. Beckoning me, he raised a claw. A smirk twisted into his fanged mouth.

"Your asking for it bub!" I growled between clenched teeth. With all my might I chucked the pokeball in my hand, luckily with my stronger of the two. It whistled in the air, past the length of my arm and Inches away from Kan's nose in mere seconds.

In that split second before the collision, Kan ducked his head. Instead of hearing a thud of the pokeball slamming into the hard oak tree behind him, there was…another…obstacle.

Wally softly whimpered and fell on his knees, clutching a certain spot between his legs. He mumbled something before collapsing onto the grass soundlessly. I didn't expect a curse or anything. Wally didn't seem like one of those people that curse, maybe he'd say something like 'Dangnabit!' or 'fiddlesticks!'. I certainly did not expect him to say 'son of a mankey'.

"Holy fudge…are…you okay?" I hesitated at first, and then rushed to his twitching side. Uncomfortably, I pat his side in reassurance. Kan stole a smirk in my direction, which I ignored with growing impatience.

Wally could only nod. Kan started to chuckle deep in this throat.

I jerked my head in his direction. I must have looked pretty angry, because Kan jumped at the sight of me, nostrils flared and eye brows pointed down. "What kind of pokemon are you? Hurting your trainer's friend?" Before he had time to react, I swiped up the fallen pokeball and aimed it at Kan. Once more, the strange beam shot out and engulfed him in a charmeleon-sized light. "There" I sighed in relief "He's gone for now." I looked to Wally. He flinched when his eyes saw the pokeball I still held up with my hand. I dropped it immediately while apologizing.

"It's fine…" He tried to smile, but no doubt he was still experiencing pain. He winced. "Why is Kan always like that? He's…such a jerk sometimes…"

I shrugged "Beats me" '_I don't even live here…'_ "I'm sure he's not that bad…". '_After that performance? As if…'_

"He's always been like that, to my knowledge anyway." Ignoring the quickly disappearing pain, Wally sat up. "What was he like before I joined anyway? I've never asked that and I've wanted to know…"

'_But…I just appeared here a few minutes ago! I have no memory of what he was like in the past!'_

"Well…erm…" I twirled a curl in my hair.

_A single flame danced in the middle of a field. It reflected the glow of the stars and burned brightly. The warmth from it banished Goosebumps created by the chilling light breeze. The pokemon who had created it, a charmander, smiled toothily in pleasure. The girl followed it up a rocky pass to a cave. Crying out, the charmander guided the girl to the wall of the cave. The two snuggled together to create more warmth._

"Ah, I see. I shouldn't be nosy…" Interrupted Wally. "You can tell me when your ready to tell me. Should we be off?"

"Can you get to your feet?" I asked, getting onto my own.

"Not without help…"

A reached down with my hand to grip Wally's and lift him up.

"I'm good now." He wobbled a bit but easily caught onto his balance.

"Alright…"

"Off we go!"


	5. Arrival at the city

**Ahh! I haven't updated in awhile...sorry guys... ._.lll**

* * *

The faraway sound of calm waters washing up and brushing on top and against rocks calmed my troubled mind.

'_How exactly did I get here? Pssht, who cares! This…is like a second home to me…'_

"Lilycove" Wally took the words right out of my mouth before I could so much as to mutter them. "Looking as grand as ever…"

I nodded, observing the large, magnificent buildings in silent awe.

"Remember your last contest here Dan?"

_Stage lights dazzled as Blaziken took the stage. Up top the extravagant stage, she was in her element. Her trainer stood beside her, giving her silent cheers._

"_Strength!"_

_The blaziken pounded the ground with all her might. The ground shook and the floor gave in. Pieces, both big and small flew upward._

"_Now sky uppercut!"_

_With fists aflame, the Blaziken smirked as it punched the pieces of the ground up higher._

"_Finish it Okibi…with…Blaze kick!"_

_The pokemon chirped in reply. Upon contact with her blazing feet, the rocks exploded into small fragments. They were still glowing bright red even as they hit the ground._

_The crowd roared but the only voice the trainer heard came from high above. She looked up and waved happily to her green-haired friend who stood cheering for her. _

Surprisingly, I did. I smiled to myself and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yep…" I sighed dreamily.

"I wonder if they'll have contests where we are going…" Wally said thoughtfully.

"Where exactly are we going by the way?"

"Your not the only one asking questions. Let's find out." He grabbed my hand and dragged me off in the direction of the city. Pedestrians gave us glances, but just as quickly returned to whatever they where doing before. A few; However, waved in our direction. Wally returned it with a look on his face, as if these people were old friends. I couldn't remember, of course, but I waved back.

Out of the blue my bag started to jiggle again. Beads of sweat traveled down the side of my face. "Wally…it's…Kan again."

Wally quickly gained speed, going from a walk to a fast jog. I was forced to be dragged forward. This time my whole bag wobbled. By the time I could not take it any longer, I could clearly hear the ocean waves splash along the shore. We were right on top of the hill over looking the beach. I tossed my bag into the ground and dug into it, retrieving the pokeball.

"Kan…come out."

A cloud drifted in front of the sun, obscuring our vision for a second. Kan's glare did not change since he was forced back inside his pokeball. He did not seem the least bit confused about where we where. I overlooked his evil stare and crouched down on my knees in front of him.

"Please Kan…just tell me what it is your so angry about." I frowned.

Kan saw my displeasure and almost smirked, though something held him back. He hesitated at first, but in the end waddled over. With his right claw he pointed to the pokeball still in my hand and grunted. After a minute of thinking I recognized what was wrong.

"He doesn't want a pokeball." I turned to Wally, seeing as he looked at us both funny. "He wants to be like Pikachu."

"oh! Um…what? Pikachu?" Wally tilted his head in confusion. "What Pikachu?"

"Um…you know…Ash's Pikachu. He's not in a pokeball because he doesn't like it and-oh never mind." I tossed the ball away, down the escarpment. "See Kan? No pokeball. You don't have to be stuck in it any more. But!" I cut right into his jubilant victory. "This is only for YOU. Got it? Just for my first pokemon. NO one else." Kan nodded.

"Now that we have THAT over with…ooof!" Kan had jumped on top of my shoulders. Let me tell you, those fiery dinosaur-like pokemon are heavier then they look folks.

"Really Kan?" I gasped for breath. He laughed at me deep in his throat. As if telling me I'll get used to it, he crawled in a more comfortable position. His tail wrapped around my neck, but the fire was kept safely away from my face.

"Is he…heavy?" Wally tired to smile, but it didn't take a genus to know he was worried.

I leaned up slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden change in weight. "Yeah! I've had heavier…" I was cut off by a large crash in the distance and a cry. Wally jumped and tripped over his own feet. "What was that?" He said through a face full of grass.

I cuffed Kan around his large nose to stop him from laughing at Wally. "I don't know." I helped him up. "Let's find out."


End file.
